Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display system for enhancing visibility and methods thereof, and more particularly, to a display system for enhancing visibility which deteriorates due to external light irradiated onto the surface of a display and methods thereof.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various types of display systems have been used. Examples of the display systems may include a television (TV), a monitor, an electronic display board, an electronic picture frame, a kiosk, a cellular phone, a beam projector, and the like.
As the types of the display systems are diversified, the sizes or utilization methods thereof are also diversified. As one example, many outside display systems have been used, which are installed in outside places where various events, including an public performance or assembly, cheering, an election campaign, and the like occur, or various places including a subway station, public square, and the like through which people pass. The display systems may be fixed display systems that are fixedly disposed outdoors or mobile display systems which can be installed in a moving body, such as a vehicle, and moved to various places.
Most of the display systems used outdoors can be operated in the daytime. In this case, when light directly irradiated from the sun or light reflected by a surrounding reflector is irradiated to a display screen, visibility of the displayed contents may deteriorate. The visibility of even display systems that are used not only outdoors, but indoors as well, may deteriorate due to sunlight that is incident through a window, and the like, a strong indoor illumination, a flash light, and the like.
In particular, most display systems which have been recently used have relatively large display sizes. The display systems are also referred to as a so called large format display (LFD) system. The LFD system can be used as an advertising board, a digital signage, or a digital information display (DID).
As the display size increases, light is irradiated only to a partial area of the display screen of the display system, and as a result, the visibility may deteriorate in a local area.
Accordingly, the need of a display system that is capable of enhancing visibility in order to overcome the deterioration of the visibility and methods thereof comes to the fore.